Cai
Cai is an antagonist in Gravity Rush 2. A descendant of Eto's royal lineage, he is the king of Eto after Queen Alua went missing one-hundred years ago who also brainwashed Kat into being the lost Queen Alua, before later unleashing Elektricitie to Hekseville. History Before Gravity Rush 2 One hundred years earlier A century relative to Eto, prior to the beginning of Gravity Rush and after Xicero assisted in the disappearance of Queen Alua by having forcefully removed her from power due to her perceived weakness, another inheritor took the throne. At some point, however, the kingdom ended up in a state of distress, and Cai was chosen by the Senate to become the new ruler, replacing the one before him. Gravity Rush 2 One hundred years later When Kat made it to to Eto, King Cai enthusiastically welcomed her home and helped her "readjust" to life in the palace, affectionately calling her "Auntie" but keeping her confined in her chambers at night due to her "health". Eventually, however, both Cai and Kat discovered that Chancellor Xicero and a resurgent Alias were plotting a coup to overthrow Cai and restore Kat to power, with Xicero having felt remorseful for his past actions against Kat. Unhappy with Xicero's betrayal, Cai ordered his Guardian, Wolp, to deal with them. Although Kat attempted to intervene, Cai ended up escaping. After Cai left Kat to fight a group of white Nevi, he arrived at Elektricitie's prison and released her as part of his plan to remake the world, starting in Hekseville. After Kat returned to the Hekseville, Cai mocked her late appearance and subsequent inability to defeat Elektricitie, having explained that he freed her after being convinced in a dream by the voice of the darkness (presumably the Destructive Force). When Kat managed to finally defeat Elektricitie, with help from Cyanea, Cai was angered and in disbelief. After Cai told Kat about his genocidal plan that could have took place with Elektricitie, he was slapped to the ground by Kat for refusing to see reason, which made him wretched. The Destructive Force, however, immediately revealed itself and merged together with Cai and Wolp, which turned them into a large, stag-like, and demonic monster. Despite help from the Bismalia and Durga Angel, Kat couldn't subdue the monstrosity due to its regenerated cores and ability to strip away her gravity powers, which left her on the brink of defeat. When all hope was lost, the surviving citizens began to sing, and then Alias (revealed to be Syd) arrived with a large group of Nevi under his control, which brought Kat enough time to merge with Dusty and Xii to disrupt the Destructive Force and seal it away. One year after Kat saved the city, Raven was informed by Syd that Cai had been taken into custody following the battle but disappeared immediately after. At this time, his current whereabouts is unknown... Characteristics Physical appearance Cai is a short human kid. He has brown skin, short white hair, not reaching pass his shoulders, and yellow eyes. As the king of Eto, his attire consist of a fairly tall, white crown and white long sleeve surcoat (with a pattern similar to Kat's attire), stopping at waist height, with white trousers. Additionally, he wears white trim accessories on both legs, below the knees, and cut-out slip-on shoes. Personality At first, Cai appears to be cheerful and happy-go-lucky, affectionately referring to Kat as his "Auntie," despite them not being related in any way. However, like Dr. Brahman, Cai's true personality shows later on, with Xicero describing him as "vicious and petulant." Unlike Brahman, who was willing to stop time itself in an attempt to be with his daughter, Cai wanted Hekseville destroyed in order to preserve the population of Eto, making him the most psychotic and dangerous of Kat's enemies. Abilities As a member of the Eto royal family, Cai has his own magical Guardian, Wolp, which grants him the power to shift and manipulate gravity. While he is capable of shifting gravity, he prefers to let Wolp fight his battles for him. What his abilities are exactly are currently unknown. On one occasion, Wolp fused together with a distraught Cai and the Destructive Force, forming to gigantic demonic monster. Relationships Wolp Like with other shifters, Cai has a close relationship with his Guardian, Wolp. While they do not act as one, they still do work together, such as when Cai commanded Wolp to attack Xicero. Eventually Cai sought comfort from Wolp after becoming upset when Kat slapped him. Kat/Alua When Kat arrives at the castle in Eto, Cai quickly takes a liking to her, affectionately addressing her as "Auntie" despite not being blood related. Cai initially shows concern for Alua's (as Kat is referred to during this time) health, and insists on keeping her confined to her chamber to allow her to recover. However, this is only a façade to hide his ultimate plan: to liberate Eto by destroying everything below it. Appearances *The End of the World (briefly) *Castle of Sand *Silence Gallery File:Cai.png|Cai concept art. CaiShifting.jpg|Shifter Cai concept art. Trivia * At just 11 years old, Cai is currently the youngest character in the series. * Cai is the third gravity shifter introduced in the entire ''Gravity Rush ''series, assuming The Other is not counted due to being a fusion of Kat and Raven from an alternate dimension. ** He is also currently the only male shifter known to exist. * The only time Cai is seen shifting gravity is in Elektricitie's prison chamber. He isn't seen shifting any other time. References es:Cai Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Gravity Shifters